Siren
Sirens, also known as Mermaid Monsters and Messengers of the Devil, were a supernatural species of quasi-cannibal psychics, bestowed immortality that depended on the feasting of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the original servants of Arcadius, tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only two known in existence.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Creation The Sirens were created by Arcadius after striking a deal with him, though the exact details on how this was done remains elusive. Seline mentioned that one needed to consent first to enter into a deal with Cade and that this could happen even if the subject is dead, as Arcadius could see into their soul and communicate with his psychic powers. They predate the Vampire species by approximately two millennium, making them one of the oldest supernatural species in existence. Sybil's claims to be over three thousand years old make Sirens older than the Immortals, Silas and Amara, by at least a thousand years.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren History Ancient History Sirens came into being after the psychic Seline made a deal with Arcadius to save her dying twin-sister. In return for immortality, Seline and Sybil would have to forever devour the flesh of anyone who has committed a bad deed, no matter how small or insignificant. Seline mentioned that in order to become a Siren, one must consent to it, as she and Sybil did. The Sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Capture of the Sirens On June 21st, 1790, both Seline and Sybil were lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell. The Release of Seline Nearly a hundred years later during 1883, Virginia's great-grandfather, Dalton St. John released Seline from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1882. It is unknown as to why Sybil did not leave along with her. The Release of Sybil Bonnie broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie resealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Unfortunately, in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie's life, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, had to remove Bonnie's spell. The siren therein used Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually subdued him with her mind control. Enzo entered the vault soon after and was confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo was grabbed from behind by the monster and was enslaved as well. The siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the siren, Sybil, had consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength to rejuvenate her form and emerged from a pool of blood as a young, beautiful woman. Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "Kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Cade after being reunited with Seline and Sophia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Cade. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline that in revenge for what she did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut her sister from it altogether, but ominously tells Seline that her plan is not done yet.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Telepathy' **'Mind Control' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Psychic Pain Infliction' **'Psychic Illusions' **'Spirit Projection' **'Empathy' *'Clairsentience' *'Voice Manipulation' *'Claws' *'Aquatic Respiration' Weaknesses *'Arcadius' *'Magic' *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell' List of Sirens *Seline † *Sybil † Trivia *In the show's canon, Sirens were not shown possessing any other psychic abilities aside from telepathy and their level of strength was also not clearly defined and may have been retconned going into season eight. **Sybil's statement to Arcadius that while she and Seline were "simply" sirens, Damon and Stefan were vampires and would be a step up, implied that superior psychic powers aside, vampires were physically stronger or were at least more potent killers. References Category:Species